tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaitlyn
Kaitlyn is a contestant on TV Stars Paris. She is best known for being a super-fan of the game and for squealing over famous celebrities from previous seasons of the show. Kaitlyn was an incredibly excitable personality throughout her original season and was blindsided after her main ally won VIP status with a massive target on her back. Throughout the first episode, I Knew Catbug Would Protect Me, Kaitlyn spent most of her time trying to talk to the Host. She first asked him to sign her handbag, and then said to Sunshine that she felt great and that everyone should be happy because they are on TV Stars. She commented in a confessional that she would be able to beat her partner, Roslyn, in a game of TV Stars trivia. After the opening challenge, Kaitlyn squealed about being let into the TV Stars house. After the announcement of the MVP vote, Kaitlyn held onto her Catbug plush toy tightly in hopes of being safe from elimination. After casting her vote, she stated that she was afraid of going home but was excited to finally be able to come on TV Stars and vote someone out. She then said that she had her Catbug plush with her to protect her. After being saved, she exclaimed that she knew Catbug would protect her. In the second episode, This Is My Superbowl, Kaitlyn stated that she would love to listen to music by any TV Stars contestant. She found out that Baylor from Las Vegas made music, and immediately made it her goal to go out and buy her album. The next time she saw the Host, she asked him if he would sign her poster of Baylor. The Host ignored her accidentally, and she folded the poster back up and said that Baylor would sign it for her some day. At elimination, Mike announced that he would be voting for Kaitlyn. This upset her, but after he retracted his statement, she became happy. Regardless, she still received a vote from Dan. However, this kept her in the game, as other votes were on Dan and Mike. After the tied vote, she re-voted for Mike instead of Dan, which sent him out of the game. In episode three, If I Were a Fish I’d Be a Super Bass, Kaitlyn started off by talking about how she loved that Tyna won a season of TV Stars, and then said that it would have been amazing if any of the others had won as well. As a prize for making it to the third elimination, a plethora of plush toys and special trinkets fell out of a hatch in the ceiling, which made Kaitlyn scream with excitement. She squealed that it was the best day of her life. Later on, Kaitlyn and Roslyn were declared to be the MVPs of the week, which excited them both. This kicked off a tight alliance with Roslyn, and allowed for the two to participate in the first MVP bait of the season. Kaitlyn passed out a mystery box to Nina, and apologized to Dan for not picking him. She handed him a plush toy of Plankton in return. At elimination, she asked the question, “What would TV Stars be without drama?” and received a renewal for being the MVP. During episode four, I Don’t Understand Stupid, Kaitlyn hugged Roslyn and said that she would miss being her partner. Roslyn replied saying that they would be partners forever. She later commented that they should all wear DustyWoods’s cowboy outfit to the challenge, but everyone ignored her. After a hatch opened and dumped out plush toys of the Booka Bear and Booka Seal, she decided to try and count how many toys she had collected so far. She counted up to fourteen and squealed. She brought in a large bag of toys and plushies for everyone from a local store and handed them out to everyone, and even gave a special Catbug one to the Host. At elimination, because Roslyn was the VIP of the week, Kaitlyn was targeted by the anti-Roslyn alliance. She was eliminated from the game, and this outraged Roslyn. In the end, Kaitlyn voted for RKelly to win because she felt that Roslyn had done something to get her out of the game.